magazinesfromthepastfandomcom-20200214-history
PC Gamer Issue 248
This magazine was dated January 2013 and priced at £5.99. Monitor Korea dominates StarCraft II - Graham Smith - 1½ pages (8-9) :Eastern e-sports stars prove they're still the best at the WCS Global Finals. Minecon celebrates a vast community - Tom Francis - ½ page (11) :Player creations were the stars of the 2012 Paris Minecraft convention. The Spy - 1 page (12) Faceoff: Do games really need so many graphics options? - 1 page (14) :Graham Smith vs Rich McCormick Armchair Designer: How to do Mass Effect 4 right. - Chris Thursten - 1 page (16) :A fourth game is an opportunity for BioWare to do things very differently - while still retaining the elements that made the series great. Mapping Minecraft megabucks - Marsh Davies - 2 pages (18-19) :We take a look at where Minecraft has sold the most. Previews Company of Heroes 2 - Tom Senior - 4 pages (20-23) Dead Space 3 - Rich McCormick - 1 page (26) Neo Scavanger - Tom Sykes - 1 page (28) Aliens: Colonial Marines - Craig Pearson - 2 pages (30-31) Ibb and Obb - Tom Francis - 1 page (32) Tomb Raider - Rich McCormick - 2 pages (34-35) Grand Theft Auto V - Jon Blyth - 1 page (36) Features The Devil in the Detail - Chris Thursten - 6 pages (38-43) :Metro: Last Light harks back to a time when first-person shooters were about experiences, not set pieces. Prime Time - Alex Wiltshire - 4 pages (48-51) :Visit Transformers Universe, the Autobots and Decepticons' new home. The Game of the Year Awards 2012 *FTL: Faster Than Light - Tom Senior - 1 page (53) *Dishonored - Omri Petitte - 1 page (54) *PlanetSide 2 - Rich McCormick - ½ page (55) *Guild Wars 2 - Chris Thursten - ½ page (55) *Euro Truck Simulator 2 - Tim Stone - ½ page (56) *DayZ - Evan Lahti - ½ page (56) *XCOM: Enemy Unknown - Rich McCormick - 1 page (57) *Mass Effect 3 - Tom Francis - 2 pages (58-59) Coward in a Camel - Tim Stone - 6 pages (60-65) :Fighting Fokkers, fear and physics in Rise of Flight's wild blue yonder Giftageddon - Company of Heroes: Opposing Fronts - 2 pages (66-67) Send (Letters) - 2 pages (68-69) Reviews Re-Releases The Hard Stuff 3D Cards - Dave James - 5 pages (113-117) :How to find the right pixel-pusher for your PC Reviews The PC Gamer Rig - 1 page (120) Who loves you, PC? - Dave James - 2 pages (122-123) :The current gen consoles are on their way out and PC gaming is looking better than ever, but who's really supporting our favourite platform? New drivers bring speed boosts for most - Dave James - 1 page (124) :We rate the impact of the latest graphics card drivers. Extra Life MechWarrior Online - Chris Thursten - 1½ pages (126-127) Hotline Miami - Phil Savage - ½ page (127) Football Manager 2013 - Rich McCormick - 1 page (128) Element4l - Tom Francis - ½ page (129) Lovers in a Dangerous Spacetime - ½ page (129) Top 10 Downloads: Free games stuff from the web - 4 pages (130-133) Update - Guild Wars 2 - Tom Senior - 2 pages (134-135) :Guild Wars 2's first major world event nearly drove us insane. How To... Get to grips with Legend of Grimrock's Dungeon Editor - Rick Lane - 2 pages (136-137) :Get plotting with our guide to building des-res dungeons. Reinstall - Hitman: Blood Money - Tom Francis - 2 pages (138-139) :Why Hitman: Blood Money is still an amoral masterpiece. Diary: An Illusionist in Skyrim - Tom Francis - 4 pages (140-143) :Skyrim gets its first nonviolent vampire External Links You may be able to get this issue from Future Publishing for a very limited time. Otherwise it should be available digitally at Zinio and Apple Newstand Other Credits Associate Editor :Rich McCormick Production Editor :Tony Ellis Section Editor :Tom Francis Web Editor :Marsh Davies Art Editors :Tom Strike, Julian Dace News Editor :Tom Senior Video Editor :Chris Thursten Contributors :Tim Stone, Richard Cobbett, Dave James, Phil Savage, David Lyttleton, Rose Brandle, Evan Lahti, Jon Blyth, Alex Wiltshire, Andy McGregor, Duncan Harris, Duncan Geere, Dan Griliopoulos, James Archer, Craig Pearson, Richard Lane, Tyler Wilde, Tom Sykes, Omri Petitte, Kyle Manchester Issue Index Category:Contains PC Reviews